A Moment to Remember
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: This is my first FanFic so please review. I want to hear your comments!Takes place after the Finale.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Jordan's friend and I am writing a story on her account because I don't have one of my own. This is my first FanFic story so I want lots of reviews.

Notes: This takes place right after the finale. Ross and Rachel have been engaged for 4 months!

Disclaimer: The show F.R.I.E.N.D.S does not belong to me, it belongs to the creators Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

(Monica and Rachel are going over wedding plans at Monica and Chandler's house and Chandler is playing with the twins)

"I…I just don't know, they are both so beautiful. What do you think Mon?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm the lilies are your favorite flowers, but the red roses would accent the white in your dress"

"Rosescoughcough"

Monica and Rachel turn to Chandler giving him the 'did we ask you' look.

"What? Roses just scream wedding and didn't Ross leave you one red rose with a note to meet him at the conservatory where he proposed to you."

"Yeah that was a beautiful night, I guess I'll have to go with red roses, and besides you guys had lilies at your wedding."

Just then Joey came into the house (without knocking) out of breath and really happy!

"Joe, it was different when we lived next to each other, now it's just weird."

"Oh……anyway you'll never believe what happened! I just got a part in a new movie called **What About Love**."

"Wow that's great Joey"

"Congrats and what's it about"

"Thanks, yeah yeah the movie's about a couple who meet at a park and they fall in love and through the whole thing they feel like they know each other, but they don't know where from, until one of them is in a motorcycle crash and is taken to the hospital"

"Wow that's sounds like a great movie! Honey we have to see that"

"Chandler there are **_no_** words"

Just then Ross comes in, but he is a mess. His shirt is torn in many places and there is blood all over his arms. He was limping and there was blood seeping through his pants. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were dark and gloomy he looked up at Rachel a ear down his face.

"Call………call 911"

Then he passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Hospital

(Ross was taken into emergency care and now is resting. Everybody is in the waiting room except Rachel)

Rachel walks through the lonely halls of the hospital. It's late, somewhere around 1:00. She can't bear to look at Ross, and she knew he was sleeping, but somehow her legs guided her towards his room. She looked up and realized she had walked herself all the way up to Ross' room. She went in. She didn't like what she saw. There were tubes in his nose and bandages on his limbs. The heart monitor was slowly beeping. She made her way over to him.

"Hi Ross" she said as a tear ran down her face "I love you. I love you very much and I know you'll get better so don't worry about a thing."

She looked at his beaten face then she looked down. She reached over and put his hand in hers.

(The hospital waiting room)

"Chandler……Chandler" Monica whispered.

Chandler jumped from his peaceful, but very noisy sleep "Was I snoring again"

"Yeah,**again**!"

"Hey you guys Mike and I are going home tell Ross we were here and that we hope he's okay"

"Alright sweetie we'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye Pheebs"

"Mon, how are the twins?"

"They are finally asleep, will you watch them I'm gonna go to the bathroom"

"Sure! Have you seen Joey?"

"Remember he went off with that nurse around 10"

"They're doing it in the hospital while Ross is hurt"

"Chandler it's Joey"

"True, but don't you think he should be sitting out here miserably like the rest of us just waiting till morning"

(Morning 8:00)

Rachel still in Ross' room was woken when a nurse came in. She looked at Ross; he was starting to wake up.

"Hi sweetie"

"Hey Rach, have you been in here all night?"

"Yeah just about"

"What Happened? You scared us to death yesterday when you came in yesterday like that"

"I don't really remember……I was walking across the street when I saw Charlie. You remember Charlie."

"How **could** I forget"

"Anyway I was starting to head toward her, when I heard a loud noise and a blinding light. I walked to Monica's house because it happened on the street that leads into hers. That's all I remember"


End file.
